1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water resistant shoe polish and more particularly pertains to a two-in-one shoe care composition that provides extra long lasting shine, and further is water and salt resistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe polish is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoe polishes heretofore devised and utilized for she purpose of protecting all kind of footwear are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious formulations, notwithstanding the myriad of compositions encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,638 to Teakman discloses a method for reducing the leachabitly of granular material and granular material obtained using this method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,413 to Lee discloses a shoe polish composition. U.S. Pat. No. Design 292,672 to Duell discloses a combined container and applicator for liquid shoe polish or similar article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,893 to Hersh discloses shoe polish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,213 to Muller and Tailfer discloses a shoe creme polish composition. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,079 to Wise, Murdorh and Paszek discloses a viscosity stabilized wax emulsion polish composition.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe water resistant shoe polish that allows leather or synthetic leather footwear, with one application step, to be polished, softened and protected from water and salt.
In this respect, the water resistant shoe polish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional formulas and compositions of the prior art, and in doing so provides an product primarily developed for the purpose of a two-in-one shoe care composition that provides extra long lasting shine, and further is water and salt resistant.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water resistant shoe polish which can be used for a two-in-one shoe care composition that provides extra long lasting shine, and further is water and salt resistant. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.